


No doubt

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Magic, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Hecate knew what she was doing. Softbroom edition
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	No doubt

She knew what had happened as soon as she sipped. The mist spread through her head, not enough to overcome but enough to tickle. Another potion cock-up. She’d shout at the students later. She was having too much fun letting loose. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would be given the antidote but, in the meantime, she could slap people with roses and flirt all she liked.

_‘Is she ok?’_

_Hecate really wanted to laugh as that rhino of a school inspector dripped green gunk all over the floor. She’d never forget the image of the humiliation of the appalling Miss Doomstone. It was what she deserved._

Dimity was particularly fun when provoked. Hecate was regretful that she couldn’t do more. In the end, she drank the antidote like a good sport, knowing that any more frivolity might spell actual trouble. She emerged from behind the pillar as usual, concealing any evidence that she’d known what she was doing. As usual, she was in control. She’d never be able to get away with it again but oh, it had been fun.


End file.
